


Starbucks Lattes and Flirty Baristas

by bpaigek97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Coffee Shop, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Jealous Isaac Lahey, M/M, My First Smut, Scisaac - Freeform, Smut, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, scott McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpaigek97/pseuds/bpaigek97
Summary: Isaac Lahey sees the Starbucks barista flirting with his boyfriend, Scott McCall and takes matters into his own hands.There's smut, there's fluff, but mostly smut.This is 100% inspired and a remake of another scisaac coffee shop fic but I can't find it, but when I do find it I'll credit them!





	Starbucks Lattes and Flirty Baristas

**Author's Note:**

> For my bella who worships scisaac with me like it's religion.

Isaac Lahey sat at the small, intimate table in the local Starbucks where he quietly observed his boyfriend, Scott McCall, standing at the counter waiting for someone to come over to fix his order. Scott didn’t usually make a fuss about messed up orders but he ordered a vanilla latte and got a plain, black coffee instead and Scott saved the strong, black coffee for stressful times. Today was not one of those times, today was a day to be spent with his boyfriend, relaxing in the warm coffee shop and enjoying their sweet coffee drinks.

So there Isaac sat, nursing his piping hot, signature pumpkin spice latte as he watched Scott step up to the counter, an apologetic look etched onto his face. His boyfriend was honestly an angel. When someone finally stepped up to help him, it was _of course_ the most attractive male barista in the place, and Isaac was about ninety percent sure he was gay. He drummed his fingers on the table and watched as the barista leaned forward on the counter with a flirty smile, seeing that the name on his tag was Kevin. Well _Kevin_ could find his _own_ hot, werewolf boyfriend because _his_ Scott was certainly not intere- did he just reach out and straighten his name tag? Isaac watched as Scott’s fingers brushed over the material of the other guy’s shirt, seeing Kevin’s neck flush with color. Isaac’s head tilted to the side as he could see how attracted Kevin was to his boyfriend.

He looked at his boyfriend now, rather than stupid Kevin with his eyes narrowed and saw the cute little smile on the tan boy’s face, a dimple in his left cheek as he blushed. Stupid Kevin was making his adorable Scott blush? Oh, this certainly would _not_ do. He leaned forward on the small table as he observed stupid Kevin, who continued to flirt with Isaac’s boyfriend instead of doing his job and fixing his coffee order. It was probably stupid Kevin that messed it up in the first place.. stupid Kevin.

Before Isaac knew what he was doing he was standing behind Scott, his latte still steaming back on their table. Scott must have felt his presence because he turned back with that same smile on his face that would usually make Isaac swoon, but right now he was mad and he was about to show Kevin just whose boyfriend he was flirting with.

“Hey, baby this is-,” Scott started before Isaac interrupted.

“Kevin, I know,” Isaac muttered as he stared at Kevin, his eyes narrowed as he put one hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Come with me, it’s urgent,” he said as he grabbed Scott’s hand, pulling him into the bathroom before he could object. Isaac didn’t stop pulling on his boyfriend’s hand until they were in a stall, the door swinging shut after them. Isaac reached behind Scott to click the lock shut, effectively pinning Scott between himself and the door.

As Isaac pressed him against the door, Scott, who was slightly shorter than his boyfriend, looked up at Isaac with a little frown etched into his features.

“What the hell was that about?” Scott asked, frustrated and frazzled after being dragged into the Starbucks bathroom by his evidently jealous boyfriend.

Isaac bit back a low growl as he muttered, “Kevin out there is about to learn just whose boyfriend you are.” He leaned forward as he pinned Scott to the door with his slender hips.

A look of confusion passed over Scott’s face as he stared up at the hard lines etched onto his boyfriend’s face.

“What do you- what are you talking about?” Scott asked innocently, trying to keep a clear head as he felt Isaac’s erect dick pressed against his leg.

“You were flirting with him, Scott. I saw you, your little smile and blushed cheeks, the look on his face when you touched his chest,” Isaac grumbled quietly. Maybe Scott wasn’t intentionally flirting but still, Isaac didn’t like the way Kevin had been looking at _his_ Scott.

Scott shook his head immediately in denial that anything like that had happened, “Isaac, baby-“

“Shh, I know he wants you, but he can’t have you,” Isaac said quietly as he reached down and unbuttoned Scott’s belt, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before he slipped his hand down the front of his boxers and wrapped his long fingers around Scott’s dick.

“You think Kevin could fuck you like I do, Scottie?” Isaac asked calmly as he pumped his hand far too slowly for Scott’s liking, “Think he could fuck you down and dominate you like I can?” He asked with his hand still pumping, flicking his thumb over the tip teasingly.

When Isaac finally let Scott speak, it came out as more of a strained, needy groan.

“I don’t want him to, just you.”

Isaac nodded as he continued his slow teasing, swirling precum around the tip of Scott’s dick as his face remained casual.

“Isaac..” Scott groaned out as he looked up at him.

“What baby?”

“I need more..” he practically begged as his head tilted back against the bathroom stall door.

“Well that must be hard for you, Scottie,” Isaac muttered as he continued to pump his hand painfully slow over Scott’s aching erection. Scott pushed his hips forward trying to get more speed, more friction, more anything, but before he could Isaac pinned him to the door again.

“Ah ah ah.. I’ll decide when you come, understood?”

Scott bit down on his lip as he nodded slowly. Fuck his boyfriend was hot.

“Understood,” Scott muttered, still lost in the ecstasy of Isaac’s hand gripping him so possessively.

“Good, now whose boyfriend are you, Scott?” Isaac asked him in a low voice that tugged deeply in Scott’s stomach.

“Yours, just yours,” Scott breathed out in a husky whisper, still begging for more with his eyes.

“Just mine,” Isaac confirmed what Scott said, “Do I need to remind of that?”

Isaac hid the need in his own voice, but fuck he needed Scott as much as Scott needed him.

“Please..” Scott practically pleaded with him.

“Please what, Scott?” Isaac asked as he slowly pulled his hand out of Scott’s boxers, earning him a needy groan.

“Please just-,” Scott started as he tipped his head back against the stall door, “Just fuck me already.”

Isaac’s eyes flashed dark as he heard exactly what he wanted to hear from Scott, pecking a kiss to Scott’s lips before he pulled back and grabbed one of his shoulders, spinning him around so he was facing the stall door now. Once Scott was turned around, his hands and forehead pressed against the door, Isaac grabbed the waistband of Scott’s jeans and pulled them down, his boxers going with them as they dropped to the floor.

Isaac reached around Scott, holding two fingers up to Scott’s mouth, “Open,” he said quietly and Scott immediately opened his mouth, allowing Isaac to slick up his index and middle fingers with his saliva. The spit would have to do, Isaac hadn’t brought lube as he hadn’t been anticipating fucking Scott in the bathroom of Starbucks today, but hey, plans change. Scott moaned against Isaac’s fingers which were removed from his mouth swiftly as Isaac brought his hand down, spreading Scott’s cheeks apart and slipping just his index finger inside. He felt Scott clench as he let out a guttural moan, finally having some sliver of relief once he started pumping his finger in and out a few times before adding his middle finger as well, using the two fingers to tease and stretch Scott out.

“Isaac.. I’m ready- just.. ahhh-,” his words were cut off as Isaac curled his fingers to remind Scott who was in charge here. Scott was ready and so was Isaac, but he still liked to feel like he had control, so he continued to tease Scott with his fingers, not fast or hard enough to make him come, but enough to make him want more. He used his free hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans, then pushed them and his boxers down enough to free his erection, allowing it to press against Scott’s ass cheek as he continued to let out little gasps and moans, occasionally slipping Isaac’s name into the mix.

When Isaac decided he couldn’t take the wait anymore, he swiftly removed his fingers, grabbing his dick and swirling the precum around Scott’s hole before sticking just the tip inside. Scott, eager as always, pushed back off of the door, trying to get more of Isaac as soon as he could. Isaac smirked as he grabbed ahold of Scott’s hips, slowly thrusting in and out, until he was using his full length. Once he was completely in he leaned forward and kissed Scott’s shoulder through his shirt.

“You good baby?” Isaac asked his boyfriend, pulling out almost all the way when he got a hurried nod from Scott. He gripped Scott’s hips tightly as he started fucking Scott with his full length, hearing every gasp and moan that escaped his lips.

“I’m so- Isaac.. I’m gonna..” Scott moaned every word as he fucked back onto Isaac with every thrust, the whole stall shaking every time Isaac pushed back into Scott.

“Whose are you, Scott?”

“Yours.. Isaac- I’m yours,” Scott muttered between needy moans.

“Just let go, baby,” Isaac said between clenched teeth as he held back his orgasm, set on finishing Scott off before he could let himself let go.

“Fuck, Isaac,” Scott choked out, seemingly undone by Isaac’s words, and shuddered as he drug his hand down the stall door, shooting his load all over the door in front of him as he came hard.

Isaac took that as his cue to let go as well, spilling inside of Scott as he nearly collapsed, pressing his chest against Scott’s back he came.

Once the aftershocks of their mutual orgasms wore off, Isaac pressed a kiss to the back of Scott’s neck then the crook of his neck as he sighed contently.

“I love you,” he heard Scott mumble and hum quietly.

“I love you, too,” Isaac grinned as he slowly pulled out of Scott, “So much,” he added as he pulled his boxers and jeans up while Scott did the same.

After both of them were cleaned up, the pair walked out of the bathroom, still doughy with that after-sex glow. Isaac stopped by their table to pick up the pumpkin spice latte he had abandoned earlier.

“That has to be cold now..” Scott muttered as Isaac picked it up.

“Totally worth it,” he smirked as he took Scott’s hand as they walked over and picked up Scott’s new vanilla latte and from the look on stupid Kevin’s face as the two boyfriends walked out of the Starbucks, he knew exactly what had happened in the bathroom just now, and exactly whose boyfriend he had been flirting with.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and let me know your thoughts! :))


End file.
